


Doesn't Mean I'm Sorry

by pipisafoat



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Asexuality, Community: kink_bingo, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I watched you, everyone's watching me, and you want everyone to watch you - with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doesn't Mean I'm Sorry

He gets a drink from the bartender - something colorful and fizzy and alcoholic; beyond that it doesn't matter what it is - and sips just enough of it that he can move without spilling it over anyone. He's been watching the same guy dance for an hour now, saw him go off to the back room and come back out, and he decides it's his time. The kid the guy had been dancing with is standing on the side drinking with friends, and the guy's successfully avoiding dancing with any one person.

So he slides between the press of bodies, feels the beat of the music transmitting through them, and slips right up in the hot guy's space, almost on accident. He makes sure to pass right in front of the guy, turned at just the right angle to tantalize, and one of the hands that reaches for him belongs to the guy. It wraps around his wrist and pulls him around until they're facing, both moving with the beat.

"Saved you a spot," the hot guy says loudly, right into his ear, just barely audible over the music.

He raises an eyebrow and lets his gaze wander down the guy's body and back up. He shrugs. "I'm capable of finding my own."

"You've been watching me." The guy's quiet for a second, rethinking his words even as his hands stroke chest and ass. "I've been watching you. That's what you're after."

"Lots of people watch me," he says in return, and the guy laughs.

"Lots of people watch every ugly fag in this place. I only watch the ones worth my time. I watched you, everyone's watching me, and you want everyone to watch you - with me." The guy looks pleased that he's worked this out. "Brian."

"Jake." He lets himself get pulled closer to the guy - closer to Brian. Brian loops his arms around Jake's neck, a stark paleness against Jake's dark skin. "I get the feeling I'm something of a novelty around here."

Brian shrugs. "You're in the minority, and you're fresh meat. Don't be surprised that everyone's looking." He wraps his fingers in Jake's hair and turns his head towards a crowd of people on the balcony, openly admiring them. "You come here often?"

"One time a couple years back. I'm from out of town. You?"

Brian leers. "At least twice a night. Interested?"

Jake shakes his head. "Not really my thing."

"You want to be watched, right?" Brian moves in closer, drags a definite erection across Jake's crotch. "That's what the back room's for." He starts to push Jake in that direction.

"I said no." Jake's hand closes around Brian's upper arm, pulls the arm from around his neck, and pushes him back a step. He's not sure that he physically overpower the other man, but the message is clear enough that some of the people dancing nearby turn their attention to the two.

"Fine," Brian says, looking down at the hand still on his arm. "You planning to keep dancing or cause a scene?"

Jake slides his hand down and rests it on Brian's waist. "Up to you," he says, and Brian laughs.

"Dance for a while. Make my boyfriend good and jealous. When I'm ready to fuck him, you can go find someone else to dance with."


End file.
